


Нежданная гостья

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: Микаэль живёт один и не ждёт сюрпризов.





	Нежданная гостья

**Author's Note:**

> Точный таймлайн — после событий "Девушки с татуировкой дракона".

Жизнь в одиночестве не стала для Микаэля сюрпризом после того, что произошло, не удивила неприятными открытиями — но, тем не менее, временами тяготила его, изматывала, как это делает неподходящая работа или связь, через которую никак не удаётся перешагнуть. Он прищурился, вглядываясь в текст на мониторе, мерцающем в полутьме.

«Обвиняемый в изнасиловании нескольких студенток преподаватель найден мёртвым в собственной квартире».

Каждый раз, стоило Микаэлю задуматься о насилии, перед глазами всплывало лицо Мартина Вангера: самодовольное, лоснящееся, оно снова и снова снилось ему, а потом сменялось лицом Лисбет Саландер.

Тонкая, гибкая, будто хлыст, и такая же опасная, она не выходила из головы, будила любопытство и те мысли, которые он загонял вглубь сознания, и Микаэль не сомневался, что любой человек, близко пообщавшийся с Лисбет, испытывал схожие чувства.

Если она и близкое общение, конечно, вообще были совместимы.

Микаэлю казалось, что он помнил немногое — однако на самом деле всё было совсем иначе. В его памяти чётко отпечаталась каждая деталь, связанная с Лисбет Саландер. Настолько чётко, будто он загрузил себе в память альбом с фотографиями и теперь время от времени просматривал их.

Вернувшись к новостной заметке, Микаэль нахмурился. Сколько бы девушек в итоге ни пострадало от этого насильника, он явно получил по заслугам — и, судя по богатому описанию, расплачивался долго.

«Никаких следов на месте преступления не обнаружено».

Дочитав, Микаэль принялся искать материалы, которые помогли бы пролить свет на случившееся. Информации было немного: пара коротких сообщений о жалобах студенток, оставшихся без внимания, публичное выступление убитого преподавателя на одной из конференций, статья о слухах насчёт домогательств, которые так и не подтвердились — и только.

На происходящее не должны были закрывать глаза. Не в стенах университета, где одной жалобы в письменном виде хватило бы, чтобы руководство задумалось о смене учителя.

«Карл Нильсон ставит сплетников на место».

Безупречные аргументы, очевидное обаяние — для того, чтобы это понять, хватало и фотографий, — и репутация одного из лучших педагогов. Карл Нильсон обезопасил себя от любых подозрений, но его это всё равно не спасло.

От поисков Микаэля отвлёк дверной звонок. Он поднялся из-за стола, поморщившись от короткой вспышки боли, которая пронзила затёкшую спину — и с удивлением обнаружил снаружи Лисбет. Она была ещё более растрёпанной, чем обычно, и под глазом красовался чёрно-фиолетовый внушительный синяк — но, тем не менее, выглядела здоровой.

— Я пройду? — на мгновение замешкавшись, спросила она.

Микаэль кивнул, и Лисбет тенью скользнула в прихожую. Только сейчас он увидел, что она едва заметно прихрамывает. От неё пахло лакричными палочками — ровно как в то время, когда они вместе работали над делом Вангера. Он помнил, как Лисбет медленно вскрывала упаковку и растягивала удовольствие сколько могла, смакуя одну палочку за другой.

Этот запах и без неё продолжал преследовать Микаэля, а теперь окружал его со всех сторон и назойливо забивался в ноздри.

— Что тебя привело?

— Просто в какой-то момент стало некуда идти, — пожала Лисбет плечами. — Это так важно?

— Наверное, нет.

— Вот и отлично.

Она вела себя подчёркнуто спокойно, но Микаэль успел неплохо изучить её за время, что они провели вместе, и заметил, что иногда у Лисбет подёргивается уголок рта — первый признак того, что её нервы на пределе. Тем не менее она упала в мягкое кресло в углу с таким видом, будто просто зашла перекусить.

— У тебя кофе есть?

— Конечно. Я сварю тебе по своему фирменному рецепту, — он улыбнулся, стараясь ободрить Лисбет, но она только криво усмехнулась в ответ и потянулась к рюкзаку.

Микаэль сотни раз напоминал себе, что следует купить компактную кофемашину, однако по-прежнему снова и снова возвращался к турке. Такой кофе всегда казался ему более вкусным и бодрящим, к тому же одной чашки хватало, чтобы прийти в себя и сбросить оковы сна и усталости.

Возвращаясь с небольшим подносом, Микаэль заметил, что Лисбет вынула из недр рюкзака сегодняшнюю газету и теперь вчитывается в ту же самую новостную заметку, которую он увидел в сети. Поверить в то, что она сама купила выпуск в печатной версии, смог бы только идиот — скорее всего, позаимствовала где-нибудь.

Почему-то этот факт не вызывал у Микаэля осуждения.

— Он просто грёбаный урод, — пробормотала Лисбет.

— Карл Нильсон?

— Да. Ты читал это? Если читал, то и сам всё знаешь. Преподаватель, — она взглянула на фото Нильсона со всем презрением, на какое только была способна. — Ничего удивительного, что к нему никто не лез. Такие умеют оставаться чистенькими. Чёртов мудак.

Она съёжилась в кресле, удивительно худая и похожая на злого взъерошенного птенца. Синяк под глазом выглядел настолько жутко, что Микаэль не сомневался: завтра будет ещё хуже.

— Я принесу лёд, — спохватился он.

— Брось, — махнула рукой Лисбет. — Само пройдёт как-нибудь.

— А откуда?..

— Не суть.

Лисбет говорила коротко, отрывисто, роняя фразы ещё неохотнее, чем некоторые горожане — кроны в ладонь нищему, и Микаэль понял, что расспрашивать её бесполезно. Она и так явно никогда не была разговорчивой, а сейчас — знать бы, почему — стала более замкнутой.

— Можно немного пожить у тебя? — наконец не удержалась она. — Так получилось, что я не могу вернуться к себе. Паршиво будет, если останусь там. Надо подыскать новую квартиру.

— Ты хотя бы взяла вещи?

Лисбет молча ткнула пальцем в плотно набитый рюкзак. Как и прежде, она предпочитала не брать с собой ничего лишнего. Микаэль не сомневался, что, пожелай он туда заглянуть, увидел бы только бесценный ноутбук, несколько тряпок — разумеется, чёрных — и набор нижнего белья на неделю.

— Тогда разумеется. Пей свой кофе, — Микаэль кивнул на дымящуюся чашку, которая до сих пор стояла на подносе. Лисбет к ней так и не прикоснулась. — Потом я что-нибудь приготовлю. Или закажу, если это устроит тебя больше.

Она молча кивнула, ничего не уточняя, и потянулась к кофе — а спустя миг вдруг замерла, вперившись невидящим взглядом в экран его ноутбука.

— Почему тебе так интересен Карл Нильсон?

— Не то чтобы интересен.

— Именно поэтому ты прочёл о нём всё, что смог найти, — с усмешкой отозвалась Лисбет, приникая к чашке. Кофе она пила с явным удовольствием, и от Микаэля не укрылось, что ей, кажется, наконец удалось расслабиться — или умело сделать вид, что расслабилась. — Так делают люди вроде тебя, когда преступник не вызывает у них никакого интереса.

Микаэль хотел было возразить, что вину Нильсона доказать так и не удалось, но вовремя понял, что провоцировать Лисбет не стоит — особенно после того, как они столкнулись с Вангером.

— Ладно, это не так важно, — сказала она. — По крайней мере, он больше никого не изнасилует.

Спустя час, увидев, с каким аппетитом Лисбет уплетает лапшу с морепродуктами из ближайшего ресторана доставки, Микаэль окончательно убедился в том, что она почувствовала себя в безопасности. Разговаривать о Нильсоне с ней явно больше не стоило — по крайней мере, сегодня.

— Микаэль, — сказала она вдруг, ковыряясь в коробочке с фирменным логотипом, — почему ты живёшь один?

— Сложный вопрос, — развёл он руками. Вдаваться в подробности не хотелось, к тому же это совершенно не касалось Лисбет, пусть она когда-то и спала с ним. Некоторые вещи должны оставаться личными вне зависимости от обстоятельств. — Ты не можешь вернуться домой, потому что так вышло, я живу один по этой же причине.

Она промолчала, и на долю секунды Микаэлю показалось, что ей всё-таки захочется продолжить разговор, но нет — спокойно доела лапшу, стянула потрёпанную футболку, вынула из рюкзака полотенце и направилась в ванную.

— Я постелю тебе в гостиной! — крикнул он вслед, но дверь уже захлопнулась.

Первое время Микаэль ещё прислушивался к тому, что происходит за пределами его спальни, но вскоре начал засыпать. Его разбудила Лисбет — со спокойным, ничего не выражающим лицом, небрежно наброшенным на плечи мокрым полотенцем и пачкой лакричных палочек.

— Я буду спать здесь, — она не спрашивала, а утверждала.

И, в общем-то, у него не было ни единого повода для возражений.


End file.
